


【鸣佐】醒来

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: *698终结之谷战后，直到佐助醒来的一点故事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	【鸣佐】醒来

**Author's Note:**

> *698终结之谷战后，直到佐助醒来的一点故事

他平生第一次看到这样的天空。

天与地压的极近，苍蓝的夜混着翻着粉紫的霞光，朝阳已隐隐从地平线升起——他的十七岁生日就将这样轰轰烈烈、又安静的结束了。鸣人尝试动了动身体，剧烈的疼痛立刻从全身各处席卷而来，他只得作罢，伴着清晨的风望着天空发呆。被佐助打肿的眼睛视野狭小又模糊， 血管突突地跳着，火辣辣地疼。

说到佐助。

他动不了，甚至连头都转不过去，但却能清楚的明了佐助就在他半尺之外，断了一条相对的手臂，流着相同的鲜血，耳畔传来佐助轻柔平缓的呼吸，鸣人几乎也想这样睡过去。但他终究不敢了，不敢像上一次那样醒来，徒然的发现佐助已经走了。鸣人等待这个时刻已经太久了，他做任务想着佐助，战斗的时候想着佐助，修炼的时候想着佐助，甚至看到流星也想着佐助。他这样一直一直的想着佐助——想着这一刻，他要对佐助说些什么。

鸣人曾有过一本日记，他对自来也说是为了记录修行，但实际上呢，在他不好意思说出口的十三岁的男孩子的心里，早就悄悄的对自己说，这是要写给佐助的。他与佐助分开后一路遇到的所有新鲜的故事，有趣的朋友，他一件一件的记，最终也要一件一件的讲给宇智波佐助。鸣人想，佐助在大蛇丸那里，肯定是非常非常孤独的。他幻想自己会用格外夸张的语调讲述他的冒险故事，然后顶着佐助羡慕的目光得意的说谁叫你当时不在，最后，当然了，他会勉为其难的拍拍佐助的肩，说以后我们会一起的。

他带着这样的满腔憧憬回到木叶，但很快被浇了一桶凉水。一个崭新的，截然不同的佐助。鸣人辗转反侧，痛苦万分、又恍然大悟。他隐约意识到了横在他们之间的天堑，与连接其中的那根脆弱又真实存在的绳索。那次见面之后鸣人再也没有写过日记，佐助与他已经走上了不同的路，他再也不会拥有鸣人期望的一些东西了。

于是鸣人毅然决然地踏上了那根绳索。

这期间下过冰雹，刮过狂风，每走一步都像死局。他仅有一片赤诚的真心聊以慰藉，以及坚信佐助冷漠的外壳下，还有一点火种般珍贵的爱。他像飞蛾扑火般义无反顾，他说佐助，我永远思念你，我会成为你的归宿，我会陪你一起死，什么预言之子，九尾人柱力，我陪你一起死，我永远理解你。

他一路误打误撞，最终却惊讶的发现，宇智波佐助胸膛下有一腔滚烫沸腾的爱。而他站在门外，终于拿到打开那颗心的钥匙。

鸣人想到这儿，再也压抑不住那股磅礴的冲动。鸣人咬着牙，忍着碾碎骨头的痛苦，一点一点的转过头，他想着十三岁宇智波佐助喂他的一口米饭，波之国的救命之恩，十六岁久别重逢的飞身一剑…在被疼痛无限延长的这一秒内，他想了想佐助，发现痛苦便没那么难熬了。

鸣人艰难的把头偏过来，如他所料，宇智波佐助正平稳的昏睡着，左手断了，流下如出一辙的血。这一刻他内心有个角落在焦急的喊着，他是不是很疼？他是不是和我忍受着一样的疼？

鸣人贪婪地扫过佐助翘起的发尾，脸颊上的擦伤，颤抖的睫毛，撕裂的嘴角，一瞬也舍不得眨眼。佐助很狼狈，浑身是伤，衣服破破烂烂的，布满血迹。但这一刻，在天地如此接近的这一刻，在他十七岁生日的最后一刻，在这个世上的太阳升起的前一刻，他是只属于漩涡鸣人的宇智波佐助，他躺在这里，与尘世斩断链接，唯有靠着断臂和鲜血与我连着灵魂。鸣人想，这是他这一生所见过的宇智波佐助最漂亮的时候了。

鸣人一会儿望望天，一会儿看看佐助。清晨的风吹过终结之谷，草叶上的朝露濡湿了他的衣角。没有比这更好的时候了。

鸣人在心里念着要对佐助说的话，他这么多年，攒了一股脑儿的话要讲。他们分别太久，能好好谈话的时刻总是太短，所以只能捡着重要的说，但是那些小小的他的私心，却从来没好好说过。他想自己得从那次初见开始说起，你怎么能瞎穿大蛇丸给你的衣服，他不安好心，我透着衣服都能瞧见你瘦的只剩骨头；你去抓八尾那一次，真是好凶险，我跟你身后给你下跪赔礼道歉，男儿膝下有黄金，你得好好赔我；鼬大哥把你托付给我，他说你是白纸一样的人，这点我倒是很赞同……

太阳彻底升起来了，阳光斜斜地洒在他们身上，鸣人眯着眼睛，此后他们还有很长的日子，有很多快乐要一起度过，很多话可以讲。一会儿佐助醒了，他一定要摆出漩涡鸣人平生最得意的一个笑容，说上一句：

“你终于醒来了，佐助。”


End file.
